


Féltékenység

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Meet and Greets, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pointless, Touring
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Szóval az zavar, hogy más kezét simogatom, nem a tiédet?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Féltékenység

**Author's Note:**

> Szabad megtalálni a belsős poénokat az illetékeseknek. ;)
> 
> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem, a történetet myvision4free lektorálta.

Aoi duzzogva vonult be az öltözőbe. Útközben félresodorta az ajtóban ácsorgó Reitát, de nem kért bocsánatot. A basszusgitáros értetlenül nézett utána, nem tudta, min kaphatta így fel a vizet, hiszen a meet and greet előtt még nagyon is jókedvű volt.

\- Hát ebbe meg mi ütött? - morogta az orra alatt. Nem kapott választ, három másik bandatársa is ugyanolyan értetlenül bámult Aoira, mint ő maga.

\- A faszom a hülye rajongókba! - dohogta a fekete hajú gitáros inkább csak magának, de nem elég halkan ahhoz, hogy a többiek ne hallhassák meg, így négy kíváncsi szempár fordult felé. - Most mi van? - csattant fel.

\- Ezt inkább mi akartuk megkérdezni - jegyezte meg Uruha. - Mi történt? Az egyik rajongó talán öregnek nevezett?

\- Hülye - morogta Aoi, és nem törődve a rosszalló pillantásokkal, egy doboz cigarettával a kezében kisétált a szórakozóhely udvarára. Elvileg már régen leszokott, a doboz nem is a sajátja volt, hanem az egyik technikus sráctól csórta el azt. Csak amikor meg akarta gyújtani a szája sarkába biggyesztett koporsószeget, döbbent rá, hogy nincs öngyújtója. - Remek.

\- Yuu… komolyan, mi baj van? - szólalt meg egy semmivel össze nem téveszthető mély hang a háta mögött. Nem kellett megfordulnia, hogy tudja, Reita áll ott az ajtóban, értetlen, talán aggódó arccal.

\- Semmi, csak kurvára unom már ezt a rajongókkal való jópofizást - morogta a gitáros, és dühösen visszatette a cigarettát a dobozba.

\- Ezt el is hinném, ha mondjuk Párizsban jöttél volna ugyanezzel. Az ember nem a turné utolsó előtti állomásán sokall be - jegyezte meg a basszusgitáros, és Aoinak el kellett ismernie, hogy sok igazság van a logikájában, ő mégis dühös volt. Az a bizonyos pohár éppen most telt be nála. 

Zsebre akarta vágni a cigarettásdobozt, de a hirtelen mozdulattól belenyilallt a fájdalom a csuklójába, mire felszisszent. 

\- Jól vagy? - lépett hozzá közelebb Reita. A kezét Aoi vállára tette, és gyengéd, de határozott mozdulattal maga felé fordította őt. - A kezed miatt vagy ilyen? Ennyire fáj?

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Aoi, szúrós pillantást vetve a basszusgitárosra. - Nem az _én_ kezemről van szó.

Reita pislogott kettőt. Nem értette, mit akar ezzel a másik.

\- Akkor kinek a kezéről? - kérdezte, mire Aoi a szemét forgatta, és megkerülve őt elindult az ajtó felé. Reita utánakapott, de keze megállt a mozdulat közben, mielőtt megragadhatta volna a gitáros jobbját: nem akart neki véletlenül sem fájdalmat okozni. - Yuu! Nem tudom, mi van ma veled, de bármi is legyen az, nekem elmondhatod, ugye tudod?

Aoi lassan visszafordult felé. Egy percig úgy tűnt, gondolkodik, mint aki a gondolatait próbálja összeszedni - összeráncolta a homlokát, a két tökéletesre formázott, kihúzott szemöldöke szinte összeért, és beharapta ajkát -, de végül csak megrázta a fejét, és újra elfordult Reitától. A basszusgitáros ezúttal azonban már nem törődött azzal, hogy esetleg fájdalmat okoz neki: a a fekete hajú férfi után kapott, határozottan markolt a felkarjára, és rántotta őt vissza, mielőtt bemehetett volna az épületbe.

\- Yuu! Mondd el!

Aoi a szemét forgatva fordult újra Reita felé. Olyan dühös tekintettel nézett, hogy a basszusgitáros önkéntelenül is nyelt egy nagyot - kifejezetten ijesztőnek tűnt.

\- Tudni akarod, mi bajom? Komolyan érdekel? - A hangja enyhén remegett a kitörni készülő, visszafojtott dühtől.

\- Igen - bólintott lassan a basszusgitáros, bár kezdett félni a választól.

\- Mondd csak, a számod is megadtad annak a lánynak? Vagy csak a Line azonosítódat?

Reita értetlenül pislogott a másik férfira.

\- Miféle lánynak? Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz.

\- Nincs?! - csattant fel Aoi. - Na, ne szórakozz velem! 

\- Nem szórakozom - mondta kissé megszeppenve Reita. Tényleg nem fért a fejébe, mi dühíthette fel ennyire a gitárost. Hiszen ő csak kedves volt a meet and greeten a rajongókkal. Az csak nem bűn? - Melyik lányról beszélsz? - kérdezte sóhajtva.

\- Arról a szőkéről! - Ez nem sokat segített. Reita emlékei szerint legalább harminc szőke lánnyal rázott kezet ma délután, ha nem többel, de már nem merte megkérdezni, melyikről beszél Aoi. Nem is kellett, a gitáros a fogai között szűrve a szavakat folytatta mondanivalóját. - Arról, akivel két teljes percig beszélgettél, miközben úgy simogattad a kezét, mint egy régi szeretőnek! Arról, akivel olyan szégyentelenül flörtöltél a fülem hallatára!

Reita a homlokát ráncolva próbált visszaemlékezni, kire is gondolhat Aoi, melyik lányra a sok közül, akivel ma kezet rázott. Amikor leesett neki a tantusz, majdnem elnevette magát, de a gitáros dühös ábrázata meggyőzte arról, hogy ez nem lenne túl jó ötlet. Aoi úgy fújtatott, mint egy bika a spanyol viadalon, nem akarta tovább hergelni.

\- Nem flörtöltem vele - mondta lassan, nyugalmat erőltetve a hangjába. - Csak beszélgettem vele. Elvileg azért csináltuk ezt az egész meet and greet dolgot, hogy a rajongók találkozhassanak velünk, és mondhassanak két szót nekünk, nem?

\- De. Csakhogy te pofátlanul flörtöltél vele! - duzzogott tovább Aoi. Reita tanácstalanul tárta szét a karjait.

\- Yuu, nem flörtöltem vele! A papagájaimról beszélgettünk.

\- Az nálad már bőven kimeríti a flört fogalmát - húzta magasra az orrát Aoi. Most már Reita is kezdett dühös lenni, pedig ő legendás volt birkatürelméről.

\- Tiszta hülye vagy! Ha nem tűnt volna fel, nem bukok a lányokra! Láttál te már engem valaha nővel? Meleg vagyok, baszki - ez igazán feltűnhetett volna két év együttélés után!

Aoi erre nem mondott semmit, csak - még mindig dühösen - legyintett egyet, mint aki a basszusgitáros egyetlen szavát sem hiszi.

\- Komolyan mondom, neked az agyadra ment az európai klíma. Vagy az időeltolódás - csóválta a fejét Reita. - Különben is, nem is értem, miért gyanúsítgatsz engem. Ha valaki flörtöl a rajongókkal, az te vagy: úgy nézel minden lányra, mintha le akarnád tépni a bugyijukat.

\- Az más - jelentette ki Aoi. - Ahogy mondtad, én _minden_ rajongóval flörtölök. Ezt hívják jó marketingnek! Te viszont egyáltalán nem szoktál flörtölni velük, tudom, mert mindig melletted vagyok a dedikálásokon is, meg ezeken a kézrázós hülyeségeken is. Szóval ezért nem értem, hogy mégis mi ütött beléd? Mi olyan különleges abban a lányban?

\- Semmi - vágta rá teljesen őszintén Reita. - És már ne is haragudj, de kikérem magamnak ezt a gyanúsítgatást, és a kibaszott kettős mércédet is!

Ezúttal a basszusgitáros volt az, aki a többiek értetlen tekintetétől kísérve, dühösen viharzott be az öltözőbe, és kezdett dúlni-fúlni, majd, amikor némiképp sikerült lenyugtatnia magát, újra kirohant az udvarra. Aoi még mindig ott állt, duzzogva bámulta az eget. Reita karon ragadta, majd magával vonszolta egy a színpad mögötti üres helyiségbe.

Odakintről beszűrődött az egyre izgatottabb közönség zaja, de még mindig legalább egy órájuk volt a koncert kezdetéig, a VIP jeggyel nem rendelkező rajongókat talán még be sem engedték az épületbe. Reita elővette a telefonját, hogy ellenőrizze rajta az időt, végül úgy döntött, hogy beállítja az emlékeztetőt tizenöt perccel a kezdés előttre, nehogy elkéssenek, és még legyen bőven idejük rendbeszedni magukat.

\- Te ma teljesen bolond vagy - dohogta. - Neked agyadra ment a kézproblémád.

\- Nem én va… - kezdte volna a gitáros, de Reita egyetlen dühös pillantással beléfojtotta a szót. Ezúttal Aoi volt az, aki nyelt egy nagyot: soha ilyen ijesztőnek nem látta még a basszusgitárost. Talán csak a kontaktlencse és a maszkja teszi, gondolta, hiszen Reita minden volt, csak ijesztő nem.

\- Szóval az zavar, hogy más kezét simogatom, nem a tiédet? - folytatta Reita, de már nem volt dühös a hangja. Leült egy régi erősítőre, magával rántotta Aoit is, és végtelenül gyengéden a kezébe vette annak sérült, sínbe tett jobbját. - Nagyon fáj? - kérdezte.

A gitáros vállat vont. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy Reita a keze vagy a lelke állapotáról érdeklődik éppen, így inkább nem válaszolt. A basszusgitáros finoman lefejtette a rögzítőkötést Aoi csuklójáról, és végigtáncoltatta ujjbegyeit annak kézfején. Szinte hozzá sem ért a bőréhez, a gitáros testét mégis kellemes borzongás járta át.

\- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte halkan, mire Reita elmosolyodott.

\- Megmutatom, milyen az, amikor tényleg flörtölök valakivel - mondta, és ajkaihoz emelte Aoi kezét, hogy egy finom kis csókot nyomjon a kézfejére. Nem úgy, ahogy a hölgyeknek szokták a kosztümös filmekben; annál sokkal erotikusabban. - Szóval pofa be, és próbálj lenyugodni végre!

Aoi úgy meghökkent, hogy nem tudott mást tenni, csak némán tátogni, akár egy partra vetett hal. Reita azonban cseppet sem zavartatta magát, finoman simogatni kezdte Aoi kezét a hüvelykujjával. Szinte hozzá sem ért, minden mozdulata nagyon óvatos volt, mintha attól tartana, hogy egy durvább érintéstől darabokra törne Aoi keze, akár a kristálypoharak, ha túl erősen koccintják őket egymásnak. Azután a középső ujjbegyét végighúzta Aoi csuklójától a könyökhajlatáig, majd vissza, csak hogy egy egyenként végigtáncoltassa a gitáros összes ujján.

Aoi torkából felszakadt egy hangos sóhajt: fogalma sem volt, hogy képes Reita ilyen lágyan és ilyen szeretettel érinteni őt, és úgy érezte, a basszusgitáros minden mozdulatától egyre jobban és jobban remegni kezd a térde. Szeretett volna leülni, de Reita most szabad kezével átkarolta őt, nehogy el tudjon menekülni. Pedig Aoi már nem akart menekülni, csak arra vágyott, hogy Reita ne hagyja abba azt, amit eddig csinált.

A basszusgitáros rövidre reszelt körmei egyenként végigtáncoltak a tenyerén, apróbb-nagyobb köröket írva le, majd Reita óvatosan kibújtatta a kezét a műanyag csuklórögzítőből, és finoman átmasszírozta-átmozgatta az ízületeit - mindet egyenként. A gitárosnak hihetetlenül jól esett minden érintés, úgy érezte, máris kevésbé fáj a keze, ami az utóbbi hetekben folyton hasogatott.

\- Te jó ég - sóhajtott Aoi. - Hol tanultad ezt?

Reita megeresztett egy fanyar félmosolyt, felmutatta balját, és megmozgatta szokatlanul hajlékony ujjait.

\- Hipermobilitás.

\- Az mi? - pislogott Aoi értetlenül. - Valami betegség?

\- Túlságosan is mozgékonyak az ízületeim - vont vállat a basszusgitáros, és újra ajkaihoz emelte a fekete hajú férfi kezét. - Néha rohadtul tudnak fájni. De most inkább ne beszéljünk erről!

Aoinak nem kellett kétszer mondani, boldogan adta át magát ennek az újfajta élvezetnek, amit a kezét finoman masszírozó ujjak okoztak. Reita most két kezébe vette a csuklóját, és hüvelykujjaival kezdte el simogatni. Úgy tűnt, a basszusgitáros behatóan tanulmányozhatott egy anatómia könyvet, vagy megfordulhatott valamiféle masszázstanfolyamon, mert pontosan tudta, hol és hogyan nyúljon Aoi kezéhez, hogy enyhüljön a fájdalma - és hogy egyre szűkebbnek és szűkebbnek érezze eközben a nadrágját.

\- _Ilyen_ az, amikor flörtölök valakivel - suttogta Reita azon az őrjítően mély hangján, majd finoman két ajka közé vette Aoi kisujjának felső ujjpercét, és miközben mélyen a gitáros szemébe nézett, szopogatni kezdte. Ugyan színes kontaktlencsét viselt, Aoi így is látta a szemében tükröződő vágyat. - Ne keverd össze azzal, amikor kedves vagyok egy rajongóval!

Aoi nem tudott válaszolni. Úgy érezte, kocsonyából vannak a tagjai, és a térde már nem fogja tudni sokáig megtartani a súlyát - még szerencse, hogy Reita a következő pillanatban háttal a falnak döntötte őt, miközben egyetlen pillanatra sem szüntette meg a szemkontaktust kettejük között. A basszusgitáros ezúttal a gyűrűsujját vette ajkai közé, és finoman végignyalintott az ujjbegyén, kiérdemelve egy hangos nyögést Aoitól. A gitárosnak nem fért a fejébe, hogyan izgathatja fel Reita ennyire pusztán azzal, hogy a kezét masszírozza és az ujjait szopogatja.

\- Ne csináld! - motyogta a levegőt kapkodva. - Koszos a kezem…

\- Egyáltalán nem az - mosolygott rá egy ragadozót megszégyenítő vigyorral Reita, és térdét Aoi két combja közé nyomta. A gitárosnak még a lélegzete is elakadt, Reita azonban cseppet sem zavartatta magát, tovább folytatta Aoi ujjainak kényeztetését, miközben a másik merevedésének nyomott térdével ütemes mozgásba kezdett. Aoinak nem kellett sok, hogy egy újabb hangos nyögés kíséretében megadja magát az élvezetnek, Reita pedig még mindig vigyorogva lopott egy csókot végre az ajkairól is. - Na, lenyugodtál végre?

Aoi lassan, remegő tagokkal bólintott egyet, és a fejét Reita vállára döntötte.

\- Nem egészen így terveztem, de nem panaszkodhatok - motyogta, mire a basszusgitáros döbbenten vonta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Te most azt akarod nekem mondani, hogy direkt játszottad a féltékeny, hisztis picsát? - kérdezte megütközve.

\- Aha - nevetett fel Aoi, és ügyelve arra, hogy ne tegyen kárt Reita frizurájában, belesimított a hajába. - Tudod, Rei, én nagyon szeretlek, de túlságosan is nyugodt ember vagy, nehéz kihozni a sodrodból…

\- Szóval fel akartál húzni, mert unalmasnak gondolsz az ágyban? - pislogott a basszusgitáros, mire Aoi megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Hát, azt nem mondanám, hogy unalmas vagy, de… néha jó lenne egy kis változatosság - vont vállat.

\- Akkor miért nem azt mondtad? - sóhajtott Reita, és felemelve Aoi fejét, nyomott egy újabb csókot a gitáros ajkaira.

\- Mindenesetre jól megleptél - tért ki a válaszadás elől Aoi, és rámosolygott a másik férfira. - Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyet is tudsz…

\- Tele vagyok meglepetésekkel, Yuu - kacsintott rá Reita. - Maga vagyok a titokzatosság.

\- Na persze - kezdett el nevetni a gitáros, és alig egy másodperccel később Reita is csatlakozott hozzá.

Alig fél órával később már a színpadhoz vezető lépcső alján álltak. A tömeg a nevüket és a banda nevét kántálta, és mindkettejükön eluralkodott a kellemes koncert előtti izgalom. Aoi elindult felfelé a lépcsőn, ám Reita keze megállította.

\- Ha ennek vége, a hotelben majd megmutatom, miféle meglepetéseket tartogatok még neked - suttogta a fülébe, és ezen az estén Aoi kivételesen alig várta, hogy véget érjen a koncert.


End file.
